Darkrai II
Darkrai II (originally from Pokémon) is the cloned son of Darkrai I, who took his father's place as Nightmare King after he was vanquished by the Star Warrior, Kirby. He is a major recurring and supporting character in Gamewizard's series. His former girlfriend was Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom, the Supreme GKND Leader, and he was once an enemy of GKND. History Background After his father's actions in Kirby: Right Back At Ya, Darkrai II was in debt to the universe and was prohibited from going to the Spirit World. His Nightmares also faced all sorts of prejudice. Darkrai makes and sells all sorts of Nightmare Products, giving the money to his people. He lent his Happy Headband to Chester, then took it back when Chester failed to pay back. When Darkrai found Katie inside the Happy Headband, he decided to download her and make her a Nightmare, hoping her beauty and human form wouldn't face prejudice, but she did. As a result, Darkrai has been trying to give Katie to a good home. After he and Nigel defeated Dimentia, Nigel took Katie in as his sister. Benders' Dawn Saga He was first in Operation: GALACSIA, where he constantly eavesdropped on Nigel's friends on Earth whenever they missed him, afterwards talking to his sword, Exor, who gets annoyed from this. He even snuck in the base and spied on Nigel at some points and helping him, such as guiding him to Dimentia's dungeon and tricking him into coming back to the base when Rachel was there. He also gave Nigel nightmares, showing visions of the possible future, which Dimentia told him that the Nightmare King was only trying to make her look bad. The two finally met in person when Darkrai sent Nigel the message to come to Nightmare Land, stating he's captured his cousin, Eva, who turned out to be Katie in disguise. When Nigel reached the Nightmare King's throne, the two engaged in a battle, where Darkrai warped him to all the different rooms where he fought his old enemies on Earth. When the battle was over, Darkrai told the story of how GKND came to be, revealing how he used to date Dimentia and it was his refusal to go with her plan that lead her to ban all love. He also told the reason he gave people nightmares was so that his people would be able to live, that, and it was just funny. Darkrai returned for the final showdown against Dimentia, becoming his Holy Nightmare God form and helping Galaxia Nigel against Nega Dimentia. When the battle finished and they won, Darkrai's debt to the universe was finally repaid. In Operation: ANCESTOR, Darkrai finally got to meet his granddaughter, Virginia, when they came to Nightmare Land to learn from the Nightmare King how to defeat Malladus. He told them they needed the Scythe of Light from the Spear Pillar, and told them how to get to the Underworld, since he couldn't warp them to the Spirit World. Darkrai was one of many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others. He was mostly asked questions relating to his drunken actions. Firstborn Saga In a one-shot series called the Nightmare Series, Darkrai has been going around and giving all KND characters and OCs nightmares, which either bring people closer together or just plain give him some humor. After being forced to go long distances each night, Darkrai got himself drunk, which later led to crazy moments with him, such as being gay with boys and even turning into two alter egos. He's eventually goes around with his new assistant, Jar Jar Blinks, who constantly annoys him with milk and gives away their hiding spots. In the end, it's revealed that Jar Jar Blinks was possessed by Darkrai I, who used Jar Jar to gain enough Fear Energy to awaken himself. Darkrai I was defeated by the Kids Next Door, and Jar Jar remained as Darkrai's assistant. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, when Mandy, Katie, and Wesley & Mr. Oldman visited him on Nightmare Land. Darkrai revealed that Mandy was descended from Princess Zelda, and that she held the Triforce of Wisdom. It's also revealed he is apparently Morpheus' master. Nextgen Series In Operation: SCARY, Darkrai led the Nightmare celebration of Halloween and had his son, Jack Skellington, lead the monsters in scaring kids throughout the world. His plans were intervened when Count Dracula attacked. The evil vampire stole Darkrai's throne by sucking blood from his supposed grandson, Kaleo Anderson. In Viridi's Last Stand, it was revealed that Viridi made her Forces of Nature out of Nightmare substance, and Darkrai dropped crates of the substance on a lone asteroid, not knowing it was Viridi who picked it. Darkrai allowed Team Vweeb to stow away on one of his crates, and he also told Nebula about the Poison of the Gods. In The Great Candied Adventure, Nolan brings Haruka Dimalanta to Nightmare Land so Darkrai can inject her with lots of Fear Toxin. This was so she can master her parasite powers. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Darkrai gives Mary a nightmare about the Guertena Gallery, and allows Mr. Dark to enter the dream as well. In The Horrorverse, Darkrai is trapped in a nightmare by Horror's Hand, under command of Affright. Darkrai is sealed in a bottle and given to Taneleer Tivan. He is rescued by Nolan York and Jack Skellington, who refuses to fight Affright as he tells them the truth behind Horror's Hand, how it is actually his older brother whom even their father feared. Darkrai is taken to Earth and brought before Affright as the spirit of the hand speaks to him. Darkrai watches in astonishment as Nolan enters the Final Fury, abandoning his fears as he is willing to die. Nolan destroys Horror's Hand, freeing the spirit at the cost of his own life. Darkrai was moved by his actions, putting his own fears aside as he approaches his brother and gives him a name: Marshadow. Darkrai takes him in his arms and asks Madotsuki to put them to sleep. Jack took over as Nightmare Land's ruler. Battles *Darkrai II and Nigel vs. Nega Dimentia. *Darkrai and Kirby vs. Unholy Frightmare. *Darkrai II vs. Dracula. Relationships Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom Dimentia and Darkrai used to date when they were younger. After Darkrai refused to go along with her plan, Dimentia went into mental breakdown. Nigel Uno Once their struggle was done, Darkrai and Nigel became pretty good friends. He helped Nigel against Dimentia. Virginia Sims Virginia is Darkrai's granddaughter. She inherited his shadowbending. Lola and Terry Stork The two twins are also descended from Darkrai, but they've never met. Darkrai I Darkrai II seems to have a complicated relationship with his father. He opposes his father's morals as he is generally a nicer person. Count Spankulot Count Spankulot was one of Darkrai's creations, who moved to live on Earth, got married, and had a daughter named Virginia. Katie Katie was Darkrai's greatest creation, and he always treated her like a daughter. Kaleo Anderson Kaleo apparently shares Darkrai's blood, but they've never met. Exor Exor is Darkrai's sword. Exor always gets annoyed whenever Darkrai talks to him about these emotional matters. Customer Service Customer is Darkrai's assistant. He's Darkrai's best Nightmare salesman. Appearance Darkrai is a pitch-black ghostly being with very stubby, skinny legs, which he normally has retracted. His arms have three fingers, and thin black flames on his shoulders. He has a very skinny, white flame-like head, also retractable, and a single blue eye. His head is located in a red crater on his top. Personality Like all Nightmares, Darkrai loves to scare people, and finds it humerous. Regardless, he is more morally sensible than his father, and wishes for the betterment of all creatures, especially his people. Darkrai loves his Nightmares and would do anything to protect them. For this reason, Darkrai holds tight to his throne, and wouldn't let anyone, even his own father, take it from him. Darkrai has a habit for drinking, and when drunk, he adopts his own alterego, Drunkman, as well as his sidekick, Beerboy. Powers As the King of Nightmares, Darkrai is a fearbender. His job is to travel the worlds and deliver nightmares to children in their sleep. His nightmares show peoples' greatest fears, and also foreshadow important events in their life. Darkrai uses the energy gathered from these nightmares and mends them into his own artificial race, the Nightmares. Darkrai also wields the Nightmare Sword, Exor, which can make his powers even stronger. He is able to transform into a godlike entity called Holy Nightmare, which he only uses against extremely powerful enemies. Being a ghost being, he can fly, turn invisible, and phase through walls. Final Smash "Come along, my young squard, and lets duel with unjustice." "Habadasheries, Drunkman!" Darkrai's Final Smash is Drunkman, where he assumes his alter-ego and moves faster to attack enemies, also spitting strong beer streams at them. Weaknesses As a ghost, Darkrai is vulnerable to anti-ecto materials, and as a Nightmare, Darkrai gets poisoned by milk. He also can't give kids nightmares if a nightlight is protecting them. In direct combat, the weak spot on his body is his head. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Nightmare Series *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Monty's Galactic Days *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *The Great Candied Adventure (flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights *The Horrorverse Trivia *Despite being an ally to the KND, Darkrai's organization, Nightmare Enterprises, proves to be a major antagonistic force throughout the Gameverse, because villains are always buying from his company. *Darkrai was the first god to be battled in a boss fight. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nightmares Category:Swordsmen Category:Galacsia Bosses Category:Fearbenders Category:Scientists Category:Kings Category:Sims Family